


Только не Слизерин

by superfluous_man



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Loyalty, Slytherin Harry Potter, Slytherin Ron Weasley, alternative universe, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfluous_man/pseuds/superfluous_man
Summary: Распределяющая шляпа не слушается Гарри.
Kudos: 23





	Только не Слизерин

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not Slytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3067649) by [dedicatedfollower467](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedicatedfollower467/pseuds/dedicatedfollower467). 



> Перевод также опубликован на [фанфикс.ми](https://fanfics.me/fic148175)

— Только не Слизерин, — прошептал Гарри Распределяющей Шляпе, — пожалуйста, только не Слизерин.

— Что за нонсенс, — ответила Шляпа. — Слизерин поможет тебе достичь величия. Там ты сможешь отточить свои амбиции и хитрость. Слизерин — это не какой-то факультет злодеев, знаешь ли — родись ты на сто лет раньше, ты бы орал «только не Гриффиндор»!

— Я… — сказал Гарри.

— СЛИЗЕРИН! — проорала Шляпа.

Гарри сглотнул и поглядел на стол под зеленым знаменем. За ним сидел самодовольный Малфой, который уже начал хлопать, и остальные сидящие за столом также начали аплодировать Гарри. На другой стороне зала перешептывались гриффиндорцы, склонив головы и посылая в его сторону вороватые взгляды.

«Все ведьмы и волшебники, которые плохо кончили, учились в Слизерине», — подумал Гарри.

Когда он встал и направился к столу, ему удалось мельком взглянуть на Рона, ждущего своей очереди. На секунду Гарри побоялся, что его новый друг даже не посмотрит теперь ему в глаза, но Рон таращился прямо на него. У него были нахмурены брови, и он так насупился, будто разгадывал какой-то особенно сложный кроссворд, но он кивнул Гарри.

Малфой попытался освободить место за столом между собой и Гойлом, как будто их с Гарри недавнего столкновения не существовало вовсе. Но Гарри его проигнорировал и сел на другом конце стола между двумя довольно внушительными старшекурсниками, что, вероятнее всего, было не самой лучшей идеей. Один из них похлопал Гарри по спине и пробурчал:

— Поздравляю, Поттер. Добро пожаловать в Слизерин.

Гарри продолжал молча слушать, как называют все новые и новые имена, большинство из которых он не знал. Но услышав «Уизли, Рон», он поднял взгляд.

Рон прошагал к стулу, поджав губы и демонстративно выдвинув вперед подбородок. Он не стал дожидаться, пока МакГонагалл водрузит Шляпу ему на голову, а забрал ее сам из ее рук и натянул поверх ушей.

Мальчик, сидящий рядом с Гарри, рассмеялся:

— И зачем они вообще распределяют Уизли? Каждый из них поступал на Гриффиндор по крайней мере последние пять поколений; даже те, кто получал фамилию Уизли только после замужества. Такая же пустая трата времени, как и распределение чертовых Малфоев.

Но Гарри видел: сидя там, под Шляпой, Рон сосредоточенно хмурился, периодически что-то беззвучно говоря. Тишина в Большом зале все тянулась, а Рон, гневно сморщившись, начал трясти головой. Мало-помалу его едва различимые шепот и бормотание стали достаточно громкими, чтобы другие смогли их услышать. Все в зале вертели головами, посматривая друг на друга с удивлением. Гарри увидел, как за столом Гриффиндора друг к другу склонились две рыжие макушки.

— Ну ладно, ладно! — прокричала внезапно Распределяющая Шляпа. — Так уж и быть, СЛИЗЕРИН!

Рон сдернул с себя шляпу и спрыгнул со стула. На лице его была написана сияющая гордость, и он вовсю счастливо улыбался.

— Раздери меня мандрагора… — протянул мальчик, сидящий рядом с Гарри.

За гриффиндорским столом стоял такой гвалт, что они создавали примерно столько же шума, сколько и аплодирующий слизеринский стол — там все кричали друг другу об Уизли и предательстве. Но Рон даже не посмотрел на них, пока шел к столу Слизерина, не сводя взгляда на Гарри.

Мальчик, который говорил что-то про Уизли, поспешно сдвинулся, освобождая место для Рона, который тут же плюхнулся рядом с Гарри.

— Ты что… Ты правда это сделал? — спросил Гарри.

Рон пожал плечами:

— Не мог же я оставить тебя одного в Слизерине с Малфоем.

— Спасибо, — только и смог сказать Гарри.

— Не за что, приятель, — ответил Рон. — Когда уже начнется пир?


End file.
